The popularity of online games has grown over the years. Conventional online games are provided through gaming platforms, such as Facebook.com, Kabam.com, Zynga.com, Bigpoint Games, Steam, etc. Online game providers may present offers to users of the online game via an offer wall on a webpage or mobile interface. The offers presented to users of the online game may include a number of different activities that can be performed by the users in exchange for rewards. The offers may include activities such as applying for a credit card, subscribing to a streaming content service (e.g., Netflix®), taking a survey, watching a promotional video, and/or other activities. Conventionally, offer walls are offered by online game providers where users of the online game may perform the activity associated with an offer in exchange for in-game rewards which they would otherwise have to purchase with real world currency.
Conventionally, offers within an offer wall are provided to the online game provider by an offer broker. The offer broker may have a relationship with the online game provider and with the entities associated with the activities to be performed (e.g. the credit card company, Netflix®, the survey provider, etc.). The offer broker may negotiate deals with such entities where the offer broker is paid a certain amount of money for each person who performs a certain desired activity. The offer broker may then share these deals with one or more game providers, which can create offers from the deals and place them on an offer wall. When a user completes an activity associated with an offer, the offer broker receives real world currency per the broker's deal with the entities, a portion of which is shared with the game provider, and the user may receive an in-game reward from the online game provider.
Conventionally, the in-game rewards presented to the user from the online game provider are fixed. Therefore, if an offer to subscribe to a streaming media provider is presented to the user through the offer wall, the virtual reward for the offer presented to the user remains the same over time. Thus, if the user is disinclined to take an action for a virtual reward associated with an offer from the online game provider, the offer may use valuable virtual real estate on the offer wall or the user may have performed the action for a virtual reward that is less than the presented virtual reward. However, with conventional offer walls there is no way of determining if the user would have performed the activity associated with an offer for a virtual reward that is less than the presented virtual reward.
Accordingly, alternative approaches for presenting offers within an offer wall may encourage users to accept the offers and at low cost to the game provider.